Listen to your heart Escucha a tu corazón
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: [YoruSoi] Yoruichi debe partir de inmediato para ayudar a huir a su amigo Kisuke Urahara, pero antes quisiera despedirse de alguien especial. Songfic con la canción de DHT Listen to your heart.


**Listen to your heart – Escucha a tu corazón**

En medio de la noche, alguien había empezado a aporrear la puerta con fuerza. Yoruichi, por algún motivo desconocido para ella, quizás un mal presentimiento, no había logrado pegar ojo esa noche. Así que no tardó en abrir la puerta, preocupada.

Y lo que halló tras ella no le sorprendió.

Kisuke Urahara, su amigo de toda la vida, con una mirada cargada de algo que jamás había visto en su cara: miedo.

-Yoruichi, me persiguen –fue lo único que dijo, casi en un susurro agitado.

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Vámonos –dijo mientras salía de la estancia y cerraba la puerta tras de sí-. Pero sé algo más discreto.

No podía abandonar a su suerte a Kisuke, incluso si eso significaba dejar atrás muchas cosas.

Cosas que, por qué no, podía llevarse consigo.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_Sé que hay algo en el despertar de tu sonrisa_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_Me hago una idea por la mirada en tus ojos_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Has construido un amor, pero ese amor se derrumba_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_Tu pequeño fragmento de paraíso se torna demasiado oscuro_

Yoruichi guió a su amigo hasta una pequeña colina donde estaba segura de que no le encontrarían. Al menos, no mientras ella estuviera lejos de allí.

-No tardaré –aseguró, evitando mirar a la cara al rubio.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –inquirió él. Sabía que su vida iba a dar un giro radical a raíz de su huida. Y, si le ayudaba, Yoruichi se encontraría en la misma situación. No podría regresar a la Soul Society.

"No me lo preguntes dos veces."

-Sabes que nunca me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomo.

"Aunque esta vez es diferente."

_Listen to your heart_

_Escucha a tu corazón_

_When he's calling for you_

_Cuando te esté llamando_

_Listen to your heart_

_Escucha a tu corazón_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_No hay nada más que puedas hacer_

_I don't know where you're going_

_No sé hacia dónde vas_

_And I don't know why_

_Y no sé por qué_

_But listen to your heart_

_Pero escucha a tu corazón_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Antes de decirle adiós_

Entró con sigilo por la ventana que, afortunadamente, había encontrado abierta, y puso los pies sobre el suelo de la habitación de Soi Fong.

Aunque había estado allí en varias ocasiones, siempre admiraba el orden absoluto que reinaba en el lugar. Encajaba a la perfección con el carácter de la chica, quien ahora dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Yoruichi se acercó a ella con ojos melancólicos. No podía evitar echarla ya de menos. Al fin y al cabo, Soi Fong llevaba muchos años a su lado, y había llegado a convertirse en algo fundamental en su vida. No concebía el día a día sin ella.

Qué triste que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Le parecía patética la sensación de que realmente las personas no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que aprecian algo hasta que lo pierden.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwile _

_A veces te preguntas si esta batalla vale la pena_

A pesar de todo, sabía que su deber era marcharse. Porque daba igual si decidía quedarse o huir junto a su amigo; se arrepentiría de todos modos.

La diferencia estaba en la vida o la muerte de Kisuke. Por eso, en el fondo, no tenía elección.

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_Los momentos preciados están perdidos en la marea_

Yoruichi suspiró y se arrodilló junto a la morena. Luego le apartó con cuidado un mechón de la cara. Y no pudo evitar recordar el día en que sorprendió a una jovencísima Soi Fong cortándose el pelo de forma similar al suyo. Con unas tijeras de cocina que le habían dejado trasquilones.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –había querido saber Yoruichi mientras cogía entre sus dedos uno de los mechones trasquilados.

-¡Yoruichi-sama! Yo… había pensado que llevar el pelo tan largo podría molestarme en las misiones.

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_Han sido arrastrados, y nada es lo que parece_

-Claro... ¿Quieres también que te preste mi cepillo? –había preguntado con tono burlón.

Las mejillas de Soi Fong habían adquirido entonces un acentuado tono rosado.

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_La sensación de pertenecer a tus sueños_

…Y ese viejo cepillo continuaba en la estantería que había en el cuarto de la morena.

Hacía tanto tiempo de eso que casi parecía producto de su imaginación. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

Ninguno de sus recuerdos formaba parte de un sueño, por muy feliz que hubiera sido en la vida que había vivido hasta entonces.

La vida que hoy dejaba atrás.

_Listen to your heart_

_Escucha a tu corazón_

_When he's calling for you_

_Cuando te esté llamando_

_Listen to your heart_

_Escucha a tu corazón_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_No hay nada más que puedas hacer_

_I don't know where you're going_

_No sé hacia dónde vas_

_And I don't know why_

_Y no sé por qué_

_But listen to your heart_

_Pero escucha a tu corazón_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Antes de decirle adios_

Se inclinó sobre la más joven y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Después observó la pacífica expresión de su rostro durante unos segundos.

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

_Y hay voces que quieren ser escuchadas_

Yoruichi se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana por la que había entrado, dispuesta a salir de allí de una vez por todas. Pero detuvo su paso al poner la mano sobre el marco.

De nuevo se volteó para mirar la cara de Soi Fong y grabar esa imagen en el fondo de su mente.

De algún modo, agradecía que la chica continuara dormida. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que la despertara, que la llevase consigo.

O, por lo menos, que se despidiera de ella en condiciones.

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words_

_Tanto que decir, pero no encuentras las palabras_

¿Y qué debería decir si la despertaba? Podía explicarle que la abandonaba allí por su propio bien, pero no habría justificación posible. La morena no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras la veía marchar. Y Yoruichi no quería que llevara una vida en el exilio por motivos totalmente ajenos a ella.

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been…_

_La mágica fragancia, la belleza que ha sido…_

Bajó la cabeza y exhaló un profundo suspiro. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

_…when love was wilder than the wind_

…_cuando el amor era más salvaje que el viento_

Había imágenes grabadas en sus recuerdos que no podrían ser borradas por mucho tiempo que pasara. Y, aunque sonara egoísta, esperaba que Soi Fong también las recordara. Incluso le rogó interiormente a algún poder superior que la morena la odiara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque eso significaría que no lograría olvidarse de ella.

_Listen to your heart_

_Escucha a tu corazón_

_When he's calling for you_

_Cuando te esté llamando_

_Listen to your heart_

_Escucha a tu corazón_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_No hay nada más que puedas hacer_

_I don't know where you're going_

_No sé hacia dónde vas_

_And I don't know why_

_Y no sé por qué_

_But listen to your heart_

_Pero escucha a tu corazón_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Antes de decirle adiós_

-¿Ya estás lista? –inquirió Urahara en cuanto vio aparecer a su amiga.

"No."

-Sí. Vámonos.

_Listen to your heart…_

_Escucha a tu corazón…_

-Pensaba que vendrías acompañada.

-No te burles de mí –contestó la mujer con una sonrisa torcida.

-No era mi intención.

Cuando despertara, Soi Fong se encontraría con el panorama: su maestra se habría convertido en una exiliada, en alguien no grato en la Soul Society.

Yoruichi sabía que dejaba allí a una parte de sí misma, pero no le importaba, pues, si realmente formaba parte de ella, algún día la recuperaría.

_I don't know where you're going_

_No sé hacia dónde vas_

_And I don't know why_

_Y no sé por qué_

_But listen to your heart_

_Pero escucha a tu corazón_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Antes de decirle adiós_

* * *

Bueeeeno, otro YoruSoi terminado :3 . He intentado utilizar la propia letra de la canción como forma de narración, aunque no sé si lo habré recurrido demasiadas veces a ello. 


End file.
